1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body dryer, and, more particularly, to a body dryer for use in a shower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shower is a place in which a person bathes under a spray of, typically warm water. Showers may have adjustable temperature, spray pressure and showerhead nozzle settings. The simplest showers have a swiveling nozzle generally aimed down on the user. More complex showers have a showerhead connected to a hose, which has a mounting bracket, and allows the user to spray the water at different parts of their body. A shower can be installed in a shower stall or be associated with a bathtub.
Showering is common in western cultures generally due to the efficiency of using it when compared to a bath. A shower typically uses less water on average than a bath with 80 liters used for a shower as compared to 150 liters for a bath.
After a shower the process of drying off is typically accomplished using a towel. However the drying off experience can be a difficult and strenuous for those who are physically challenged. If the arms or hands are disabled, even a task as simple as drying the body after a shower can be very challenging and embarrassing, since many times, a caregiver much provide help.
Body dryers work somewhat on the same principal as hand dryers found in many public restrooms. However, the air dryers in public restrooms are only used for drying the hands and a full body dryer system can dry the whole body in minutes while a person remains in the handicap shower stall or bath area. The systems typically work by releasing warm air into the area, and drying the body by enhanced evaporation.
Even though body dryers are especially helpful to the handicapped, it is also a feature that can be useful in traditional bathrooms. There are different types of body dryer systems and each has it's own installation instructions. Some are made to mount outside the shower area, which can be an inconvenience to users by having to move from one area to the other while still wet from bathing. These may also make it necessary for the disabled to require a certain amount of help, depending on mobility issues. These types generally blow warm air in one direction and make it difficult to dry easily all over without turning or moving.
Another type is exemplified as the “Tornado Gentle Air Body Dryer” which is designed to be mounted directly inside the shower or near the handicap bathtub area. It has a body length air tube that may be installed in a corner of the shower to distribute air around the body to dry a person before exiting the shower or bath area. When the unit has been turned on, a person must stand or sit in the shower for drying.
Issues with body dryers installed in the shower are the need for installation and the need to ensure that the electrical wiring is properly done. Another issue is how the unit is activated to ensure that there is not a shock hazard
Other body dryers are configured to be used after a person leaves the shower. One type is typically installed on the wall having a hose that is used by the person to direct the heated air. Another type is one on which a person stands and the air is blown upward and around the body. Each of these take place after a person leaves the shower and may be a chilling experience at least until the drying unit can provide enough heat to offset any chill in the room.
What is needed in the art is a. body dryer that can be used in the shower, and is controlled by electrical systems separated from the shower enclosure.